The Odyssey Brief
by RogerD
Summary: The Odyssey 5 crew are given information they don't like and told that the sentients' are actually Cylons


This a follow on to the 4th Dimension being. It will draw from Odyssey 5, Battlestar Galactic, and finally on Threshold.

Another Day.

Mark had just arrived at the diner where 'Chuck' and crew met for regular meetings. I was dressed in my usual garb of BP vest as etc and always kept a jacket on while walking in public so as not to attract too much attention. Mark slowly walked into the diner, and saw all five were currently in discussion over lunch. I walked over towards them pulled a spare chair from their table and sat down.

"Sorry but this table is taken, find another seat, there's plenty of spare tables" Chuck said.

"I've come to see all five of you"

"Just who the hell are you?" asked Kurt pleasantly with just a tinge of annoyance.

"I believe we have an acquaintance in common, a certain being outside space-time. I am offering my aide to fight the sentients, but you are currently lacking information"

"You didn't answer my friends question" said Chuck more angrily.

"Well, I work at the upper echelon of government doing all the things they don't want getting out. My name is Mark Sabat."

"So you're some kind of black ops"

"I do the kind of things that black ops can't. What you need to know is who your enemies are and who you can trust"

"And I suppose we can trust you" said Chuck Taggart. I was beginning to notice that he was quite an aggressive person.

"This is not the first time that Earth has been invaded you know. It's happened before in 1850" I said and grabbed a file out of my bag. "I was the one that had to sterilise the village of all life, 300 innocent lives lost, men, women and children" I said showing the reports.

"Now you've got to joking" said Neil Taggart

"It happened again at the end of the 19th century, around Clapham Common, but that was in the UK and damage was fairly widespread" I said pulling another file and handing it around.

"Surely you can't be seriously be suggesting that the HG Wells classic actually happened" asked Kurt looking at the file like it was garbage.

"Read the file. The damage was sort of offset during the first and second world wars. Plus most of the survivors perished in these two rather senseless conflicts. The remains of the ships are in the UK equivalent of Area 51 at Woomera Range in New Zealand. It happened yet again in 1995, Scotland UK again. The area and population had been manipulated by the aliens for years. They are called the ND's, being that reside in what we believe is another dimension. They need living matter for their organic machines, and had been abducting folk. Eventually they used a some 'higher space' design to open a five mile hole on a large hill. This construct was designed to drain living energy from the environment, grass, soil; absolutely everything. Rocks were left untouched, but the sphere expanded as more life energy was drained. Apparently they have done this to other worlds, and civilisations. We had to destroy a fifty mile perimeter around the phenomenon and take away it's fuel. A full thermonuclear detonation was required for this" Handing over yet another file.

"Why are you giving us this information" inquired Chuck

"Because you may need it"

"Now wait a minute. You said that you killed the inhabitants of the village in 1850" asked Kurt

"That's correct"

"You can't be suggesting that you're over 150 years old surely?"

"I'm far older than that. Let's just say that there are a group or community of individuals that are exceedingly long lived and the governments know about some of us"

"Right that's it I'm outa here" said Chuck

"Sit down" I said using magic to add compulsion to my command.

"You just made me sit down"

"Yep. I used magic to make you"

"Now you're saying magic exists" asked Chuck

"Yes" I said and opened my hands splaying my fingers wide and let little sparks come out of my fingertips.

"Jesus" said Chuck.

"Let me put it this way. Every myth or legend, god or demon is the result of someone within the preternatural community"

"Why don't they fight"

"Many do help out, but some want to live a normalish life if they can. Now listen this is where I come to the sentients." I explained all the 'twelve colonies' as it was explained to me, and the Cylons.

"Now here is my cell number, if you have need of any help then call me. If you need I can place an associate of mine with you to help out, ex special forces. Now the aliens of 1850 have made a return, and I need to explain your situation to an associate of mine Molly Caffrey" with that I walked out.


End file.
